Chienne de vie
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Leah doit garder Renesmée. Et elle se demande comment elle, qui déteste autant les buveurs de sang, arrivera à s'occuper de la plus jeune des Cullen.


**Disclaimer :**** Je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer. Je lui emprunte juste gratuitement ses personnages. Bien sûr, cet OS n'a aucun rapport avec ma fiction sur ****_Twilight_.**

**Renesmée m'ait inspirée par les enfants que je garde et qui ont entre deux et neuf ans.**

**

* * *

****CHIENNE DE VIE**

Jacob savait qu'elle détestait les sangsues – ces satanés, foutus, maudits buveurs de sang. Alors, au nom de quoi, lui avait-il demandé de garder la plus jeune Cullen ? Leah voulait bien avouer que Renesmée était ravissante, bien plus jolie que n'importe quelle petite fille. Mais cela n'empêchait en rien que la charmante petite fillette préfère le sang à un steak-frites.

Et puis, il aurait pu choisir une meilleure excuse. Lui qui ne voulait jamais s'éloigner de l'enfant et qui la lui laissait sous prétexte que c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de la gamine – oui, elle était de mauvais foi, mais elle avait de bonnes raisons. Et Seth qui était parti en balade.

Enfin, voilà pourquoi Leah, la louve qui détestait le plus les vampires, se retrouvait seule avec Resnesmée, la plus jeune des Cullen, à Seattle. L'Indienne cligna des yeux une seconde et chercha à repérer l'enfant parmi la multitude d'humains qui jouaient dans le jardin public. Elle sursauta en sentant une petite main s'accrocher à la sienne. En baissant les yeux, elle vit une chevelure rousse et de grands yeux marron fixés sur elle.

- On peut aller voir les animaux ? demanda Nessie.

La gamine parlait de la mini-ferme qui avait ouvert, et où elle adorait passer. Elle aimait surtout regarder les loups – enfin, c'est ce qu'avait dit Jake la dernière fois qu'il l'y avait emmené.

Elles y allèrent donc toutes les deux, main dans la main, même si Leah ressentait l'envie d'enlever la sienne. Elles arrivèrent rapidement, et Renesmée la conduisit devant l'enclos des loups. Elle fixait avec attention un petit louveteau dont la vétérinaire expliquait justement qu'il était le seul mâle de sa portée.

Renesmée était manifestement étonné de cette déclaration, chuchotant sans cesse « seul mâle » - trop bas pour qu'un humain l'entende, mais assez haut pour que Leah comprenne -, son ton hésitant entre l'incompréhension et l'interrogation. Soudain, la gamine se mit sur la pointe des pieds, son corps tendue vers Leah qui se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur.

- C'est pas un mâle le louveteau, lui chuchota la petite à l'oreille.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? lui répondit la brune. C'est vraiment un mâle.

- C'est évident, affirma Nessie. Elle est trop mignonne pour être un garçon.

- Ce n'est pas mignon, un garçon ? interrogea Leah, décidée à ne pas rire malgré la drôlerie de la conversation.

- Non !

Voyant l'heure avancer, et se rendant compte que Jacob ne plaisantait pas, l'Indienne se décida à rentrer à La Push avec Nessie. Apparemment, elle devait vraiment garder la petite et Jake viendrait réellement la reprendre le soir – et il n'était que dix heures.

Leah guida Nessie vers sa voiture – une vieille Buick bleue qu'elle avait héritée de son père. Les buveurs de sang avaient du tout prévoir, puisqu'à l'arrière de son véhicule trônait un siège-enfant sur lequel la rouquine se dépêcha de monter tout en jacassant. Elle continua de bavarder pendant que sa baby-sitter l'attachait et allait elle-même s'installer à l'avant. Elle parla sans arrêt et ne s'arrêta que lorsque la conductrice mit la radio à sa demande. Inquiète de ne plus entendre un bruit, Leah regarda dans le rétroviseur et s'aperçut que la petite fille bougeait juste ses lèvres, sans qu'un son n'en sorte, tout en se trémoussant dans ce qui devait être une danse. L'Indienne ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres en voyant ce tableau.

A la moitié du trajet, Nessie s'endormit, bercée par la musique et le ronronnement du moteur. Leah se demanda un court instant s'il faudrait qu'elle réveille Renesmée en arrivant où s'il fallait la laisser dormir. Elle remit cette question à plus tard, se concentrant sur sa conduite.

C'était un fait, elle avait toujours adoré conduire. Alors que beaucoup trouvait cette action fatigante, elle en sortait relaxée, ses yeux pleins des beaux paysages d'arbres et de cours d'eau. Et puis, elle se souvenait des premières fois où elle avait pris le volant, lorsqu'elle avait une quinzaine d'années. C'était dans cette même Buick, son père à ses côtés et Seth à l'arrière.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle était arrivée chez elle. Resnesmée s'éveillait justement à ce moment, se détachant toute seule. L'enfant se précipita vers la maison au bois rouge des Clearwater et se retourna avec un air dépité.

- Papy et Sue ne sont pas là, apprit-elle à Leah.

Celle-ci n'en fut pas étonné – après tout, le couple était parti en voyage de noces et ne devait revenir que dans quelques jours. Mais selon Seth, Nessie demandait de leurs nouvelles tous les jours et s'inquiétait du fait qu'ils ne reviennent pas immédiatement – des réminiscences de l'attaque des Volturi, où elle avait eu peur de perdre sa famille, pensait Leah.

Cette dernière ouvrit la maison et laissa la petite jouer dans le jardin pendant qu'elle-même préparait le repas. Renesmée la rejoignit rapidement, les joues rouges et les mains boueuses – l'automne de Forks était pluvieux. Leah lui lava les mains avant de lui permettre de l'aider, demandant à son aide de tourner la purée.

- Je n'aime pas la purée, lança Nessie d'un ton neutre. Mais je veux bien goûter.

- Tant mieux, parce que celle-là, elle a été faite par Sue.

- Oh, soupira Nessie, visiblement soulagée.

La table fut rapidement mise, et les assiettes pleines devant les deux filles. Tandis que la plus jeune soufflait exagérément sur ses fourchetées, l'aînée mangeait rapidement.

- Il ne travaille pas, le papa de Jacob ? questionna tout à trac Renesmée.

- Non, parce qu'il est trop handicapé pour le faire, répondit patiemment Leah.

- Alors, il gagne pas d'argent ? Visiblement, cela inquiétait l'enfant.

- Si, il touche... Ce qu'on appelle une retraite. Et puis aussi des aides.

- Ça fait beaucoup d'argent ?

- Suffisamment pour vivre, répondit Leah qui ne s'était jamais intéressée à la trésorerie des Black.

La rouquine se tut, pensive. Elle promenait sa fourchette dans son assiette, sans toutefois manger ce qu'il restait dedans. Leah lui enleva le plat, pour lui donner un dessert à la place, et rien dans l'attitude de la gamine ne lui dit si celle-ci s'était aperçu de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

- C'est quoi une retraite ? demanda Nessie, commençant à manger sa part de gâteau.

- Eh bien, quand tu travailles, tu donnes une petite part de ton argent à quelqu'un – on appelle ça "cotiser", et quand tu es assez vieux pour travailler ou que tu en as besoin, tu reprends cet argent.

L'explication parut convenir à Renesmée ce qui soulagea la jeune femme – elle ne se voyait pas expliquer le système des retraites et toutes les retombées économiques à une enfant de sept ans, même si celle-ci avait parfois la maturité d'une adolescente.

Une fois le repas fini, Leah tenta de mettre Renesmée au lit, sans y arriver. En effet, un coup la petite avait trop chaud, puis trop froid, puis elle devait aller aux toilettes, puis elle voulait une histoire et puis elle avait encore envie d'aller aux toilettes. Leah, qui ne voulait pas s'énerver, se décida à prendre la gamine avec elle et Renesmée s'endormit la tête sur ses genoux – Leah était trop feignante et avait trouvé une bonne position, elle ne voulut donc pas se lever pour aller coucher l'enfant dans un lit.

Ce fut Jacob qui la réveilla, quelques heures plus tard.

- Alors, avoue qu'elle n'est pas si horrible, la buveuse de sang, lui enjoignit-il en rigolant.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut sous la forme d'un des coussins du canapé – et également sous la forme du plus charmant sourire de son amie, de ceux qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la transformation de Sam. Il en conclut donc que ça s'était bien passé, et qu'il pourrait laisser sa protégée à son second sans problèmes de conscience.


End file.
